


bliss

by happyhannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is Confused, Fluff, Honestly Just Pure Fluff, M/M, and so is felix but shh, hyunjin and changbin are whipped, lapslock, no one else is mentioned im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: felix wished that he hated it, watching the way that hyunjin would fit perfectly into changbin’s side as they curled up together on movie nights. however as soon as he saw the two bundled up together, he couldn’t slow the excessive speed that his heart was beating at.or felix feels guilty about falling in love with two of his group members and doesn’t realise that they might just love him too





	bliss

felix wished that he hated it, watching the way that hyunjin would fit perfectly into changbin’s side as they curled up together on movie nights. however as soon as he saw the two bundled up together, he couldn’t slow the excessive speed that his heart was beating at. he pretended to hate whenever their lips would meet and the other members would let out a collective groan and seungmin would cover his eyes and yell something about disgusting pda. felix thought it was wrong that he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

there were some times though, some happenings that made the australian feel as if he shouldn’t hate it. ironically, he hated himself all the more for thinking so deeply into these moments. perhaps the most recent one was two days ago, everything had simply crashed upon felix all at once. he was sleep deprived, homesick, lovesick, sick and there was just one move and one line that he couldn’t quite grasp and he broke down. 

tears swarmed down his face like a storm surge as he collapsed against the mirror in the lonely practice room and sobs racked his body. it was too much. he was buried in insecurities and thoughts of what he had to do but didn’t want to do, his eyes were so glossy that he didn’t realise the sheer panic etched on the faces of changbin and hyunjin as they sprinted into the room.

“lixie, lixie it’s okay, it’s okay we’re here,” hyunjin shushed him as he immediately took the younger into his arms. felix clung to hyunjin as his tears continued to spill. 

“j-jinnie,” he managed to splutter out amongst his cries as he felt a hand link with his, he squeezed it weakly as he realised that it must’ve belonged to changbin. 

“it’s okay lixie, we’re here for you just let it all out okay? we’re here, we’re not leaving you okay? you’re okay,” changbin spoke softly as he tried to reassure the sobbing boy. the two lovers cast a worried glance to each other before turning their focus back to felix. it wasn’t a secret between the two that they were both irrevocably in love with him but they were just so afraid to ruin everything if he didn’t like them back. in this moment however their feelings didn’t matter, nothing did except for the fact that felix’s tears were slowing down and their comfort seemed to be working. when he finally fell quiet, the three boys sat in a row with their backs to the mirror and felix in the middle. 

“lixie are you okay?” hyunjin broke the silence as he rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. 

“do you want me to answer that honestly?” the australian spoke almost with a bitter tone. 

“we just want to make sure you’re okay lix, we care about you,” changbin said softly and he rubbed small circles on the back of felix’s hand. 

this almost made felix begin to cry all over again as the thought ran into his mind that he would always care for changbin and hyunjin in a way that they would never care for him, “i know,” he choked out eventually, “thank you.”

it was silent again for a minute whilst felix sifted through his thoughts to locate exactly how he was going to explain his breakdown to the two, “i think there’s a lot of things catching up on me,” he started, “i’m sick, i know i’m sick and i know it’s because i’m not taking care of my self or eating properly.”

hyunjin cut him off, “binnie you can give him some of your little nutrient and vitamin tablets that you have, they’re like sweets lix he has these chewy strawberry ones!” he spoke excitedly and felix’s heart fluttered. 

“yeah i’ll get you some when we get home lixie,” changbin assured him.

“th-thank you,” felix hung his head to hide his blush before continuing, “and i think i miss home as well, i called my mom yesterday and she was talking about just random things like my sister having exams and being worried about it and my dad getting a promotion at work so they all went out to celebrate and just things that i feel like i should be a part of, i should be there for my sister because she’s worried and i’ve been through it and i should be helping her but i’m not,” felix rambled quickly.

“lix, listen to me, we’re both an only child so i don’t know if our opinion really counts but your sister will know that you are out here achieving what you have worked so hard towards and she will be so proud of you lix, no one who loves you will think badly of you for chasing your dream and there’s a lot of people that love you lix,” changbin smiles as he laced his fingers through felix’s own again and the younger swore he let his heart skip a beat.

“honestly lixie baby i think you just need to get some sleep,” hyunjin turned his head to look up at felix from his position lying on the younger’s shoulder and holy shit. he was staring at him like felix held all of the stars in his eyes and he had just called him baby and- the man he was dating was sat on felix’s other side. 

felix neglected to tell the two boys that his undying love for them was another reason for his breakdown he couldn’t bring himself to think of the rift it would cause through their group. he opted for a simpler route, “i can’t sleep jinnie, i try so hard but i think way too much.” 

“if you can’t sleep lix you can always come and cuddle with us, you know that’s the fastest way to fall asleep right? if you cuddle, you’re always welcome,” changbin spoke brightly and it took all that felix had within him not to just accept his offer there and then.

“i couldn’t possibly do that hyung, that’s your’s and jinnie’s private time and i know that you wouldn’t like a third wheel,” felix spoke in a fake cheery voice to try and cover up his deep sadness that lay within. 

“we don’t care lix, we’d like having you there but it’s up to you if you wouldn’t feel comfortable,” hyunjin said this time and felix shook his head almost too furiously. 

“no, no it’s not that it’s just that i don’t want to barge into your time together, i feel like you don’t get alone time a lot, it’s not fair of me to take it up and that’s exactly what i’m doing now so we should go and i should try and sleep, yeah,” felix rambled again as he stood up and began to collect his things. once again, he missed changbin and hyunjin sharing a sad glance and changbin mouthing, ‘i don’t think he likes us jinnie’. he missed hyunjin wiping away a tear. 

but that had been two days ago, hyunjin and changbin we’re cuddling now and felix was awkwardly sat on the opposite side of the same couch as close to the arm rest as he could possibly get. the movie itself was terrifying and although felix wasn’t one to typically get scared, he just knew he was in that kind of mood and he was petrified. every slight bang or bit of movement sent him flying two feet into the air and sometimes letting out a small yelp. he only screamed properly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and this scream was promptly followed by hyunjin’s cute laugh. “lixie don’t worry it’s only me, come here i know you’re scared,” the brown haired boy smiled kindly at him and honestly, who was felix to say no to a request like that. 

he leant back into hyunjin’s open embrace and curled up into his side as he felt changbin’s arm rest across both hyunjin, who was laying across his chest, and felix who’s back was leaning upon hyunjin’s front. felix felt fireworks over his whole body, every scare was less frightening as changbin would run his hand up felix’s upper arm and hyunjin would giggle cutely in his ear every time he jumped. it felt awful knowing that changbin and hyunjin would never love him the way they loved each other and it sat in the back of his mind like a pest. every time hyunjin let out a soft laugh felix’s mind screamed that only changbin would kiss his lips, every time that changbin’s hand would squeeze his, his mind told him that only hyunjin could lay soft kisses to it and it broke him. yet, felix was used to being the one to play strong so when the movie ended, he slipped out of hyunjin’s warm embrace and excused himself to bed. this was unusual behaviour for him but no one seemed to notice or question him. it was only when he heard someone slip through his door that felix wondered whether his night could get any weirder. 

hyunjin and changbin sat down on the end of his bed and felix looked up at them with confusion in his gaze. “we don’t make you uncomfortable do we?” changbin spoke finally. felix was now even more confused. 

“no? it’s nice knowing that i have friends who are there for me,” felix said as he internally cringed at the use of the word friends. 

“we just wanted to make sure because…” hyunjin trailed off, “lix, what do you think of me and binnie being together?” 

felix shot him a confused look, “um… i’m happy for you… i guess… i don’t really get what you’re asking me.”

“i mean like when you see us cuddling or whatever, what does that make you feel?” hyunjin asked again, this time he seemed timid and almost nervous. felix couldn’t even begin to fathom what was going on.

“happy i guess? you obviously both love each other and it’s nice to see people you care a lot about being happy,” felix told them as he mentally high fived himself for not letting his feelings slip into his answer. 

“felix, how would it make you feel if i kissed binnie right now?” hyunjin asked him and at this point felix almost choked. he stared at hyunjin in utter confusion as the boy simply stared back at him and leant back more into changbin’s side. 

“um…” felix genuinely pondered over the question. 

“please be honest with us lixie baby,” changbin added and felix simply gave up trying to hide everything that he’d been desperately trying to shove away. 

“it would make me feel happy.”

changbin and hyunjin appeared as if they didn’t know what to do with this information as they tentatively stared at each other. changbin cleared his throat and seemed to come to his senses first, “and- and how would it make you feel if we said we wanted to kiss you as well?” the eldest rushed out. 

felix actually choked this time as he sat under the two boy’s tentative gazes, “wh-what? me? you?” he stuttered not having fully come to terms with changbin’s question. 

hyunjin looked terrified after a few seconds of felix staring at them in silence, “it’s okay if you think it’s weird we can just forget this ever happened, you know, i’m so sorry please don’t think we’re weird i just wan-“ 

“no, no, no” felix rushed quickly, “it would make me feel like i was the luckiest man in the world,” he blushed. 

hyunjin all but launched himself upon felix as he let out all of his emotions in a cluster of giggles and sobs, “god lixie baby you have no idea how long we’ve wanted to ask you that, we’d been hinting at you before we even got together,” hyunjin admitted.

“wait what?” felix asked.

“we wanted to just try today because you seemed to be really uncomfortable with the thought of cuddling with us when i suggested it the other day and we thought that it would be best just to tell you so that we could move on and we never actually thought that you might… you know… like us back because you never flirted back at us all the times we tried,” changbin told him and felix recounted all of the times that he had brushed off the two’s flirting as friendly banter. 

“lix the first thing we talked about on our first date as soon as we made it official was how we both really liked you, we’ve wanted you here with us from the start, it’s just always felt like something’s missing,” hyunjin beamed with more energy than all of the stars that twinkled in his eyes. 

“i… i had no idea,” felix stumbled on his words as he worked through his state of shock, “i just always assumed that you liked each other and only each other because you always seemed so wrapped up in one another i didn’t want you to think i was trying to get between you or be a home-wrecker or whatever, it was one of the reasons i was crying that day because my heart both simultaneously broke and fluttered every time i’d see you two together, i didn’t know what to do,” he finally admitted.

“lix you should’ve talked to us,” hyunjin spoke as he pulled the youngest in for a tight hug and then turned back to changbin, “binnie who gets to kiss him first?”

felix almost died at the prospect of kissing either of them, the thought of them deliberating over who was going to go first was not good for the australian’s heart. 

“as much as it hurts me to say it, just because i love you so much i’ll let you go first but you can’t take for ever because i have to have my turn too,” changbin grinned at hyunjin who smiled blindingly at felix again. 

“lixie my baby?” hyunjin asked. 

“yeah?” felix replied, voice deep as ever. 

“can i kiss you?”

“i’d be honoured jinnie.”

hyunjin pressed his lips softly onto felix’s and the world felt as if it stopped spinning for all three boys. for hyunjin, kissing felix was perhaps the opposite to kissing changbin. whilst changbin was rough edges and fiery passion, felix was soft smiles and lazy afternoons, kissing him almost felt effortless and their lips moved together like it was always meant to be. as soon as they pulled away, both boys shot each other a huge smile before hyunjin moved out of the way and changbin moved forward. 

he took both of felix’s arms and looped them around his neck as he lay his own loosely around the younger boy’s waist, “you have no idea how long i’ve wanted this,” changbin whispered as he was just centimetres from felix’s soft lips. 

“i think i might have a slight idea,” felix replies just as quietly before changbin dove in. it was a sensation that felix couldn’t even compare to kissing hyunjin. the two were equally brilliant but completely different. changbin kissed like it was all that he needed to survive, he put the same passion into the movement of his lips as he did when he wrote his lyrics. both were strong and powerful but carefully constructed for the best effect. felix felt as if he had been taken to heaven as changbin’s lips pushed upon his own. when the elder finally pulled away, he sat back in his original position and hyunjin sat back in the middle of them. 

the elder grabbed hyunjin’s hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss. felix watched as the two’s lips worked intricately together as if they had perfected a tried and tested method and it was brilliant to not have to hate himself for not being able to tear his eyes away. he knew that changbin would then be in the same situation when hyunjin quickly latched his lips back onto felix’s own again, however he hadn’t quite accounted for the fact that changbin would simply seize this opportunity to press light kisses onto his neck. hyunjin grinned into their kiss upon noticing this and felix couldn’t help the noise of pure ecstasy that slipped from his mouth. their feelings had worked up for so long that everything was just being released in one big moment that none of them would ever forget. it was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, i’m sorry if i made any mistakes or anything :)) please feel free to yell at me in the comments it would honestly make my day uwu


End file.
